Rosario Vampire: Genesis (Re-Written!)
by Kirsava
Summary: Three months have passed after graduation. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore had no heard or seen anything about Tsukune. Moka decided to call Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu so they go all go see Tsukune. But what new secrets would be unearthed? (I hope this re-write goes well!)


_**Rosario Vampire: Genesis (Re-Written).**_

 _Chapter 1: "May the Genesis Begin."_

 ** _Based around the characters that were created by the author of the manga, Akihisa Ikeda._**

 ** _Original idea and story created and written by yours truly, Kirsava._**

 ** _The main pairing in this story is between Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._**

 _Rated T-M._ _(Rating will change from chapter to chapter, most of the M rated chapters will probably have very little to do with the actual story, skip them if you're not interested, I will put something in this area of the M rated chapters to let you know if they're important to the story or not)._

 _The events of this story are set and take place after the now-finished manga series, I will be including one, if not several, characters that I myself have come up with._

 _Comedy / Friendship / Adventure_

 ** _Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old._**

 ** _Fake/Outer Moka is non existant in this story, please keep this in mind. Moka will also probably act different than she actually did at the end of the manga. Why? Cause why not! This is a fanfiction after all._**

 **...**

 **Authors Note: Please read.**

I would like all of my readers to remember that this is a FanFiction, meaning things WILL NOT, be like how they were in the manga, it means things will be different, if you don't like that, well there's plenty other stories to read. I would like to thank Gamera68 for helping me on my way to where I am now, if you'd be so kind, go on over to his profile and read his stories, they're pretty cool and quite good if I do say so myself. I'm not going to make promises on how long it will take to get these chapters out, I can promise though that there will not be one every few days, maybe once a week, but not more than that. Enjoy my story, and please point out the flaws so I can fix them in the future!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Three months have past since the five close friends had graduated from Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kuruno, and Yukari Sendo.

The four girls, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari, thought they should all see Tsukune, none of which had contacted each other to see if they wanted to do it together, becuase of this, they each got Tsukune their own presents, what where they? You'll soon find out.

* * *

"Moka!" A young child like voice called out from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Moka answered putting down her hair brush.

"It's me, Kokoa! Can we spar? Pretty please?!" Kokoa begged through the door, Moka couldn't see it, but poor little Kokoa was down on her knees as if she was praying.

"For the final time Kokoa! Train with someone who won't always beat you!" Moka yelled through the door as she quickly opened it and glared at her young half sibling.

"Oh, um, h-hi there..." Kokoa said nervously as she slowly got up and backed up to the wall.

"Hmph," Moka quickly walked past her annoying sister as she headed down the hall.

"Moka! Waaaiiit!" Kokoa screamed before running after her sister.

 **...**

"Hello miss, do you need any help today?" A kind man asked the young lady as he smiled to her.

"Oh, what's your most revealing clothing?" Kurumu asked as she smiled back.

"Oh, something for your special someone then I suppose, right this way please," the man said as he motioned for Kurumu to follow him to the back of the store were they kept their more, "mature," clothing.

"Is this all you have?" Kurumu asked sadly.

"Oh, no miss, we have a much wider selection on our website, we can also have things customly made just for you, however it costs extra and typically takes extra time to get here, around maybe three or so days," the man said with a smile.

"Three days?! I can't wait three days! I need the clothes now!" Kurumu shouted as she quickly grabbed several of the outfits on the hangers before storming off to the changing room.

 **...**

"Mizore! I'm bored! I want to go see Tsukune!" Yukari yelled at Mizore as they walked together in a park.

"Yukari, don't shout, people will stare..." Mizore calmly said as she walked along the path.

"Mizore... You're so boring! I'm going to go to a gift shop and get Tsukune a present!" Yukari shouted as she quickly ran out of the park and down the street towards a newly opened gift shop.

"Hello there young lady, how may I help you today?" The kind man at the counter asked smiling down at the little innocent seeming witch.

"Hmm, what would you recommend for a boy?" Yukari asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Ohohoho, got a special someone in your life do ya? I have just the thing," the man said with a smirk as he went to the storage room and came back with a box.

"What's inside the box?" Yukari asked with a surprised look on her face as she stared at the box with wonder.

"Well that's a secret, but I can promise you that your special someone will absolutely love it when you give it to them!" The man said with an evil looking grin as he slowly rubbed his hands together.

"Hmm, nah no thanks, I'll just make myself the present!" Yukari said with a smile as she skipped out of the shop.

 **...**

"Hello miss! Welcome to my shop, how may I help?" A kind woman asked as she smiled at Mizore who was staring at the several snow globes on the counter in front of the woman.

"How much are these?" Mizore asked as she looked at the woman.

"4,000 yen each," the woman said as she pointed to the globes.

"I'll take this one please," Mizore said as she pointed at one with a woman and a man celebrating in front of a house.

"Sure thing, just hand over the money and it's yours," the woman said with a smile.

"Thank you," Mizore said as she handed the woman the money and took the snow globe before leaving.

 **...**

"Tsukune! The tea is ready!" Kasumi called to her son who was upstairs in his room.

"Okay! Be down in a bit!" Tsukune yelled as he finished cleaning his room.

"Koji, dear, put the newspaper down why don't you, you stare at that thing all day," Kasumi said as she looked at her husband with her head tilted to the side slightly and one hand on her hip.

"Kasumi... Ugh, fine, I know not to go against what you say..." Koji said as he sadly put his newspaper down.

"The tea smells wonderful, I could smell it from the hall," Tsukune said with a smile before the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Kazu!" Kasumi said in a happy tone as she quickly rushed to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello there Miss Aono, is Tsukune home?" Kazu looked up at Kasumi before adjusting his glasses to fit properly.

* * *

 **Background information to character: Kazu Suchimora Kiria.**

I suppose before we go further I should describe what Kazu looks like. First let's go with the name, Kazu's name is just a name I came up with for no reason other than just because! His full name is Kazu Suchimora Kiria, he had it changed when he moved to Japan, he's only about 4 feet 10 inches tall, quite the small person, he isn't very muscular and actually looks quite scrawny, despite his small body, he's actually 26 years old. He has shoulder length hair which he most commonly has put up into a pony tail, he has an abnormal hair color, a purplish blue, he wears glasses and typically favors wearing dark clothing. He isn't Japanese like most characters in the story, he's from England rather. He moved to Japan because he wanted to learn more about Yokai. Kazu attended a secret school in England dedicated to finding out if Yokai were real. From all of the records held in that school, Kazu had learned that Japan was the best place to have any chance of finding Yokai. That's pretty much his background, back to the story!

* * *

"Yes, come in for tea, please," Kasumi said with a smile as she stood aside from the doorway and welcomed Kazu in.

"Thank you Miss Aono, you're very kind," he said with a smile as he took his shoes off and went to the dining room where Koji and Tsukune where talking.

"Hey there Kazu! Are we going to continue the project today?" Tsukune asked as he waved to Kazu who had walked into the room.

"Hm, I don't believe I have time for it, maybe I can squeeze some in, but we'll see, I'll wait upstairs for you," Kazu said as he turned around and smiled devilishly.

"Thank you for the tea mom, dad," Tsukune said with a bow as he went up the stairs shortly after finishing his tea.

 **...**

"Tsukune! You have a visitor!" Kasumi called to Tsukune before welcoming the visitor into the house.

"I'll be down in a moment!" Tsukune replied as he opened his door so his mother could properly hear him.

"Thank you for helping me today Tsukune, I hope that this will help me with what I'm trying to achieve," Kazu said as he grinned and got up off the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you're trying to build?" Tsukune asked as he too got up and went to his door.

"Sorry, but that's strictly private," Kazu said as he walked down the stairs with Tsukune following behind him.

"I understand," Tsukune said as he got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the living room.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she quickly jumped onto Tsukune burying his face in her bosom, knocking him onto the ground with half of his body in the living room and the other half outside the room.

"Kurumu I can't breathe!" Tsukune attempted to say, his pleas for help were muffled by Kurumu's giant bosom.

"Oh Tsukune I missed you so much! You missed me too didn't you?! Oh Tsukune I love you!" Kurumu said as she continued to try and push Tsukune's head even deeper into her chest. Kurumu quickly stopped as she felt two unfamiliar eyes watching her, she quickly let Tsukune go and looked up at Kazu.

"Um, hello there miss," Kazu politely said as he waved.

"I know what you are..." Kurumu glared at him as she then stood up and walked over to him pushing him up against the door.

"Um, pardon, but you're pushing me quite hard against the door knob!" Kazu said desperately as the door knob dug into his spine.

"Leave!" Kurumu said in a disgusted tone as she quickly opened the door and pushed him out before throwing his shoes at him.

 **...**

"Kasumi! The door!" Koji yelled to his wife as he waited at the door with several heavy boxes.

"Sorry dear! I had to check on dinner," Kasumi said as she came running into the room nearly tripping.

"Just open the door please," Koji said as he turned towards his wife.

"Right!" Kasumi said as she quickly hurried over to the door and opened it only to see Mizore, Moka, and Yukari arguing in the street.

"Tsukune is mine! I was here first! You two back off!" Yukari shouted as she looked at Mizore and Moka.

"No Tsukune is mine! He loves me the most! And if he doesn't... I can just freeze him and take him home... We'll be together forever!" Mizore said as she fantasized of being alone with Tsukune.

"Tsukune is mine, both of you will leave, now!" Moka shouted as she quickly pushed the two out of the way and quickly ran to the house.

"Tsukune! You have more visitors!" Kasumi yelled in a worried tone as she quickly moved her husband out of the angry vampress' way.

"Where's Tsukune?!" Moka demanded as she looked at Kasumi with a red face.

"U-upstairs," Kasumi said as she hid behind her husband.

"Hmph," Moka mumbled something under her breath before slowly walking up the stairs to Tsukune's room, she then opened to door to see Kurumu wearing practically nothing as she sat on top of Tsukune.

"Hehe, do you like what you see Tsukune? It's all just for you!" Kurumu said with a wink as she ran her hands over her body.

"Kurumu, please, get off before I have to make you get off..." Tsukune said while staring at the wall, completely oblivious to Moka standing in the doorway.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in an irritated tone as if she was betrayed, she then ran into the room and quickly pushed Kurumu off of Tsukune.

"How dare you! You stupid vampire! He's mine!" Kurumu quickly shouted as she got up and jumped on Moka's now turned back.

"Ugh! You stupid milk cow get off me, I'll send you to space if I have to!" Moka said as she tried to get Kurumu off her back.

"Both of you two stop!" Tsukune pleaded as he tried to separate the two.

"Tsukune! I knew you'd always defend me!" Kurumu said as she quickly ran over to Tsukune and hugged him, pushing his face down to her large bosom.

"Kurumu! You stupid milk cow!" Moka shouted as she hit Kurumu on the top of her head knocking her to the ground.

 **...**

"Yukari, when do you think we should go in?" Mizore asked Yukari as she sat on the sidewalk.

"Whenever Moka stops yelling..." Yukari said with a shiver.

"We'll be out here for a while then..." Mizore said sadly as she slumped down.

 **...**

"Oh Koji... What am I going to do? Our son has turned into a breeding farm, I'm sure of it!" Kasumi cried as she went into the living room leaving her husband who was still waiting by the now closed front door.

"Kasumi! Open this door! I need to get these boxes over to Kyoko's house!" Koji cried out to his wife as well, however his cries for help fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

A bit of an abrupt end I know, but I have more to write in the second chapter and I also wanted to get this out there to you guys so you would have something to read while you wait for the next chapter, I know the chapter isn't very big, but for a first chapter I feel it's big enough. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, in case you didn't see what I wrote for a review, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, if you want to help, then just send me a PM, any and all help is appreciated! The next chapter will hopefully be a longer chapter, meaning more for all of you to read! Thanks for the support, have a great day, until next time!


End file.
